


Humanities Strongest and The Strongest Hero

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Absent Parents, Adopted Children, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Levi, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Genos, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Brotherly Affection, Childhood Trauma, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Romance, Female Hange Zoë, Friends to Lovers, Heroes & Heroines, Insomniac Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Middle School, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Character Mikasa Ackerman, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Oblivious Genos, Older Man/Younger Man, Pansexual Character, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Scientist Hange Zoë, Sexual Humor, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Saitama, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Saitama was the strongest hero in the ranks yet humble about his god like powers. Levi is humanities strongest yet will never reveal how he became so strong in the first place.Two grown men with unbelievable strength and skills in the battlefield; yet somehow all alone in the world. Could something form between these two?





	1. Just another average morning

**Author's Note:**

> Crack pairing

Levi hummed in content as he dusted out his futon on his apartment railing. Since today was Sunday he was making the most of his domestic goddess day while he still could. His weeks were always so busy that he never really had time to clean the apartment properly so he used his time off wisely to get it done.

When it came to cleaning, Levi had never been a half-asser whatsoever. After living amongst filth, empty bottles of beer and a lot of trash; he could never stand to be around anything unclean. The very idea of a filthy room made him cringe and if anyone so much as tried to touch him with dirty hands he would back away.

As a child, he had lived in a small apartment with his mother in the city. It was moderately clean but because she was so poor his mother had never been able to afford anything good. She had gotten pregnant with him to an unknown father back when she lived in Germany; she later moved to Japan to give him a better life.

Though he had not known as a child his mother had worked as an escort or prostitute. She had never been able to afford to have children but had always wanted one anyway. She gave Levi everything she could for which he was now grateful; thanks to him he was able to appreciate the life he had know fully.

With her job, she used the money she got from her customers to buy food and clothes for them to get by. Though to others who would be well off they may have seemed like everyday items. But to them being so poor; they had seemed like presents. Loose tea leaves, fresh bread, scented soap and butter.

However as one can expect from having such a job it came with problems. Kuchel would later die from not only starvation but also an STD from a regular customer who never wore protection. Now 17 years later he still missed her dearly. He never hated her for having the job she did; knowing at the time she was only trying to do what she thought was best.

However, he only wished he could have thanked her for all she did for him. She had been a good mother and raised him well even if she hadn't been around to see him grow up. Till the end she had put him first above all and made sure he was safe and well cared for at the risk of her own health.

Sighing heavily, he looked around the room scanning every corner. He still had a lot of the apartment to clean, trash to take out and groceries to get. He then had to go and get Mikasa from the city library where she was studying with her childhood friends.

She had lived with him since she was 10 after her parents were murdered brutally by some thugs who had broken in. She was now 15 and a junior in middle school; she would be graduating to a senior student in a year. He still couldn't believe how fast she was growing up compared to how small she was once.

She was a hard worker at school and a model student looked up to by many of her peers. However, since the loss of her parents at such a young age she had become very emotionally withdrawn which worried him. She carried many burdens and inner demons after the trauma she had received as a child.

Levi could relate to how she felt in some way because of his own childhood. Thinking back to his mother's death and how Kenny then took him in after learning of his sister's passing. He hadn't been the best guardian but taught Levi how to fight and how to survive.

When Levi became too much for him to handle, his uncle Kenny pretty much abandoned him unable to raise him. He had lived on his own since he was 15 which was Mikasa's current age. Kenny had left him his home and some money to get by but not much; he had no idea where the man was now or if he was even alive.

Tomorrow he was back at the office where he would be stuck at a desk tapping away at a computer. Yes, it was only part time but he had to find another means of work aside from the hero business. While the pay he had as a hero was rather good, he didn't like how quiet it got. Being so high up the danger needed for him to be called was rather low so he was often bored.

Because of this he took a part time office job for extra pay and to give him something to do. While he got stressed out because of it and some of his co-workers frustrated him; he did semi enjoy it. He had his own desk in a box meaning he couldn't be disturbed without someone knocking.

The hours were reasonable and getting to and from work was not a long journey via train. However, he did get the odd pervert attempting to feel him up. But Levi would simply scar them off with a murder glare or if they felt lucky he would break their hand or arm.

Anyway, back in his early years of being a 20 something year old, he joined the hero society due to his knowledge with 3D gear and superhuman fighting skills. Now as a 34-year-old male he still worked for them keeping the city safe from the scum of humanity.

He never spoke to the other heroes in his ranks mind you. They were all stuck up pieces of shit who cared more about looking good and had an attitude problem. Conversing with such people made him sick to his stomach and he had nothing to say to the likes of them whatsoever.

He would be lying if he hadn't been tempted to beat the shit out of some of his co-workers. He barely tolerated most of them and they were part of the reason he was always in a shitty mood. When the end of the day came and his shifts were over he couldn't be happier to get home to his bed.

Around the hero society Tatsumaki or "The tornado of terror" was known for being bratty and constantly putting down other heroes. On top of that she often belittled the hero society members but they never spoke back to her due to being an ESP. However he had dirt on her for being an easy drunk which he rarely used as blackmail.

He himself was a C rank hero and the only other he knew of was the demon cyborg Genos. Of all the other C ranks, Genos and Mumen rider were the only other heroes he could stand. Genos had immense power and was a great fighter; but he was humble and cared more about preserving lives and making sure citizens were out of range.

From what he knew the guy had a pretty sad and tragic backstory similar to his own. A rogue cyborg attacked his town and massacred everyone in sight (from what he heard it had been on a rampage and defective). His family had all been murdered and Genos had been left for dead.

After some very highly advanced technology surgery and being saved by a man named Dr Kuseno; Genos's life had been saved. However, the boy was now completely made out of machine except his brain. However while his body was repaired his mind would truly never recover from the past.

Mumen rider (who in his opinion dressed like a fool) was an everyday hero who kept civilians safe. He rode about on a bike and was capable in basic hand to hand combat. He used his bike to get about and sometimes as a weapon. However, he was a very brave and intelligent individual who was happy helping citizens with everyday problems.

As for backstory, as to why he became a hero. He heard that Mumen rider had been bullied badly in middle school for standing up against his bullies and for other kids. He now worked as a hero for justice and protected the weak against those who would take advantage of them. But followed the rules to a T and never once broke them.

To be honest Genos and Mumen rider were two of the only heroes Levi could tolerate the company of. They were decent individuals who had a good moral code and truly cared for the people they saved. They never asked for anything in return and were truly heroes of the people which is what true heroes should be.

He knew of S rank heroes but he never really saw them due to only ever being around his own ranks. They were known as the bottom feeders of the hero association and mocked by their peers in the upper levels. He had eavesdropped on many a conversation by chance involving insults towards the S class heroes.

S ranks really did get a lot of shit from the others. Sure, they weren't as well off and renowned as the higher ranks but they did their jobs and protected people. But isn't that what heroes stood for in the first place? Not the fame, the money, the power none of it. It was about keeping the planet and humanity safe from harm.

They had simple lives and did what they loved aside from hero work. But they did a damn good job of what they did and even did volunteer work during high threat levels. They deserved as much recognition as the likes of him and others such as "The tornado of terror".

It was funny how in this line of work the higher ranked you were as a hero, you were closer to being treated as a celebrity. The lower ranked you were; you were treated as an everyday helper or plan b; sometimes no better than the shit on someone's shoes. Disgusting.

Sighing heavily, he finished up his cleaning and pulled his futon back over the railing to be folded and put away. He then pulled off his protective cloth from over his head and shook his head allowing his hair to flow free and a pleasant breeze to run through it.

While cleaning, Levi would cover his face and hair with a cloth to protect it from dust. He had always hated dirt ever since he was young and made sure to keep everything clean. His mother had always nitpicked him about being dirty as a kid and would always bathe him before herself when they had enough water.

He then gave his apartment a one over to make sure nothing was out of place and was all in order. When he was satisfied, he folded up his futon and took off his cleaning covers. After grabbing his wallet, list and coat. Levi then made his way to the front door to do his shopping and other jobs done before he could relax with some tea.

" _I wonder if that guy is up yet?"_ Levi wondered to himself curiously. He barely ever saw his neighbour and only knew he was 11 years younger than him. Despite being so young the guy was bald and heard he lost it due to his intense hero training.

His name was Saitama and he was one of those S ranks like Bang. However other than his hero work he was unemployed and when it was quiet he pretty much got bored as hell. He got up to a lot of antics to entertain himself which Levi rarely found amusing; most times getting annoyed when he got caught up in them.

He did spend time with the other S ranks from what Levi was aware; sometimes joining them for drinks or street food. But he tended to keep to himself a lot of the time and was always followed around by his apprentice C rank hero Genos (which he found surprising).

Many times, he had heard of the antics that Saitama got up to in everyday life and his skill in battle. The guy had god like strength and yet acted indifferent about his bodies capabilities. If he was honest Levi rather liked that. He reminded him of himself in some ways; a walking one man army but very modest and casual about their seemingly god like power.

However, he spent his money on Manga and the only thing he seemed to get excited about was discount then again he himself was one to talk with his love of cleaning products and tea. Saitama was an odd one but a reasonably nice guy by Levi's standards.

He was very polite and yet indifferent towards others; never one to poke into the business of others but always willing to help someone in need. He had rather bad pun jokes and was socially awkward around other people but a nice guy.

Levi would be lying if he said he didn't want to know the guy a little better. While he wasn't exactly Mr. sociable himself Saitama seemed like an ok guy to talk to. The kind of guy you could relax around without fear of being judged by anything that you did. No matter how odd, weird or unusual it was.

Levi sighed then opened the door and exited his apartment ready to go about his day. He couldn't stand around all day thinking or he would get nothing done. He looked up at the sky as he left. It was somewhat cloudy and mild but rather warm; a very nice day indeed.

_**Meanwhile** _

Saitama was laid on his back reading a manga novel while Genos went about the apartment cleaning. Honestly weekends to him didn't feel any different from any other day. Sometimes he would go to the store or do some cleaning; but most days he just spent it watching TV. Today was one of those days where he did very little and just relaxed.

He recalled his neighbour had a thing for keeping things clean and in order. He wondered if his attire was similar to how Genos appeared to be right now; a cleaning cloth over his head and an apron. The mental image of such a serious guy wearing such an attire to clean did make him crack a smile.

He never really saw much of his neighbour in person. From what he knew his name was Levi Ackerman and his hero name was "Humanities strongest" which was appropriately named. I mean from what he had seen of his hero work on TV he certainly had the skills to back it up.

The guy was in his early 30's and was of French and German descent yet had lived in Japan after his family moved here when he was young. However, he blended in rather well. The guy was a walking bad-ass but he looked and acted like a normal person despite having such immense power inside of himself.

The guy had a part time job as an office worker and had been a hero much longer than he had. When he joined, he had been in his mid-twenties and had still been in the same ranking ever since. Anything else on the guy was left completely up to interpretation.

The guy drank a lot of tea, loved to clean and was a skilled fighter as well as being exceptionally strong. He never spoke about his personal life or hobbies, family or friends. The guy kept a lock on everything about himself and didn't seem to be one who liked talking of his personal matters with anyone.

However, Saitama would be lying if he said he wasn't very impressed by Levi. The guy was literally a one-man army; capable of taking down enemies with the strength of 100 men. He was the walking embodiment of the kinds of heroes he would watch on TV or read in comics when he was a kid.

His strength unrivaled by anyone (except maybe for himself) on the planet not even Bang. When asked about it by reporters or fans he always said the same thing which intrigued Saitama. " _It simply awakened in me when I was very young. I instinctively know what to do and how to get it done perfectly"._

The guy never bragged about his capabilities and never seemed to care for his fan club either. Simply brushing them off and calling them noisy as hell. However despite the fact he never responded to any fan mail or took any interviews from reporters; he was still popular as hell.

This same person was in fact Saitama's neighbour; the guy everyone looked up to. The hero known as humanities strongest just so happened to be his next-door neighbour in the apartment beside his own. Ironic that two of the strongest heroes happened to live in the same area in the same apartment block.

The two had conversed a few times but only a few kirk nods or "Hello" every now and again. They always just went about their business but always had a strong tension between them if they happened to bump into one another. If he was honest Saitama never knew how to approach him because he always seemed so scary.

He always had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and always seemed to be in a shitty mood. Though he was a little worried and intrigued by it Saitama never probed further. He respected the guy's privacy and knew it was his own business.

However, that never stopped him from wondering what could be going on in the Levi's life. Just what troubled him enough to have such a poor sleep pattern and cause him to be in a shitty mood all the time. He could ask Genos about him sometime but he could leave that be for now. He wasn't really in the mood to do some spying; it seemed kind of boring.

" _Levi Ackerman. I wonder what kind of guy he is?"_ Saitama wondered to himself. Maybe someday he would get to know the guy in person just a little bit better.


	2. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitama and Levi meet at the supermarket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> humour ensues

Saitama wondered down the street quietly humming to himself. Today was a discount sale and he had made it just in time, though usually the store was mainly been filled with elderly people and mothers. He rarely saw students but nowadays the younger generation were out at cafes and eating sweets, it was college kids that came to places like this.

Not that he minded, but sometimes the odd child and person would say something about his head. Though he tended to brush it off when they were kids, other adults he was not so lenient towards. Kids didn't really mean to say stuff like that, they didn't understand how rude it was. But adults did, so no scolding for them.

He had hoped to get some discount noodles and other good stuff. Wasn't very often meat and eggs were on discount sale too, so he was going to make the best of this. It wasn't often he got to eat a fancy meal, like stuffed rice omelette or curry. Most days he just got an egg on toast or rice mixed in with eggs. But now he could afford more food.

Given before he joined the hero association he was used to living on a budget, anything else would seem strange to him. Not that he didn't mind eating with Fubuki now and again or going out to a family restaurant with the other S classes. But eating like that every day would just get boring for him. So he preferred to eat at home instead.

Genos had wanted to come along but had been asked on a mission, so he could not help him. He had said he would try and get it finished as soon as possible to make up for time. He had to commit daily acts of heroism now and again, but he didn't have to come in unless called. He could just live his life the way he used to, just having to go to work every now and again.

He did enjoy the company of his other heroes mind you. Bang, Mumen rider, King and Genos to name a few. Despite their reputation, they tended to be rather pleasant people. They were very down to earth and humble people with big hearts, fighting for the sake of protecting civilians and not for fame or power.

The likes of Tatsumaki was ok now and again mind you. She tended to act like a big shot but had insecurities about her image, though he tended to keep them to herself a lot. She was just so loud and moody that it was hard to tolerate her. Acting like there was a giant stick up her butt and never knowing when to relax and have some fun.

Her sister Fubuki was ok too, though she tended to act a little like a big-shot. But that was rooted from her position and inferiority complex compared to that of her sister Tatsumaki. She was in fact very shy and reserved in real life, but again tended to act like a big-shot. Her attempt to outdo other heroes to keep her ranking in the past didn't help either.

Back before he became a hero he had been alone and spent all his time with nobody but himself. After joining the hero society, everything changed and he had company. They were all misfits mind you, but they were all interesting and fun people. Down to earth and not stuck up at all in the slightest, despite their reputations amongst other heroes.

They all just wanted to have fun and had their reasons for becoming a hero. Some just let the fame and power get to their heads more than anything is all. They just came across as bad people. But then again sadly there were heroes out there who acted like they were good people, but had were obnoxious and manipulative.

He then approached the store at last, humming to himself as he entered. Glad to finally be at his destination and get what he needed to. He grabbed a basket and walked down the isles absentmindedly scanning over the products. Making sure he didn't miss anything by mistake which would cause him to regret it later.

Instead of his hero outfit, he had gone for something more casual. His white and red hoodie with "Oppai" on the front, a casual white shirt and some comfortable jeans. His hero outfit was in the wash and needed a break. He had been wearing it a lot in his past hero duties and it had gotten torn and ripped, needing to be mended.

So, he had opted to wear his comfier clothes for a change. I mean, it drew less attention to him anyway which was a relief. For some reason, people always stared at him when he wore his hero clothes. Why? wasn't that what all the heroes did? Dressed in fancy outfits and were really flashy to other people?

As he scanned the isles, his basket in hand. He pondered over the many discounted goods that he would be able to spoil himself with for the month. He really was spoilt for choice. He grabbed a few snacks like chocolate colon, some shrimp chips and a couple Ramune. I mean he did tend to have a lot of free time so why not binge on the food?

As he passed down the isles he didn't notice a certain dark haired individual standing nearby. Another hero and his neighbour by chance was in the same store getting their groceries. He had just finished collecting his lot of cleaning products and was now looking for something for dinner.

Levi had just finished his monthly collection of cleaning products and was now looking for food. Mikasa was coming over for dinner one of the nights so he had to get extra. She was always busy with middle school and barely saw each other. But he always checked up on her and had her round for dinner now and again. I mean she did live on her own.

She was a very smart young girl and resilient like himself. Knowing how to cope after enduring great emotional burdens and loss. But he worried about her lack of displaying her emotions, due to the fact he didn't think it was healthy for her. From what he knew, compared to her childhood before he met her, she had become very closed off.

He loved her as much as anyone could, knowing the trauma she carried in her heart after the murder of her parents when she was 10. Shortly after she was sent to live with him. But he worried that she didn't show her emotions. Whether or not she was happy or that she didn't act selfishly. After all she had been through she deserved to be selfish.

Suddenly spotted a bald-headed guy in a hoodie and jeans. He looked somewhat familiar, from his random spots on TV, wasn't he that overpowered hero in the lower ranks of the association. "Oi. Aren't you that lower class hero who punches stuff?" Levi asked casually his tone blunt. He wasn't one to linger on questions, he just got straight to the point. Regardless of who he pissed off.

Saitama blinked and then averted his gaze to where the question came from. For once in his life, Saitama was actually surprised when someone addressed him. Usually unless it was someone he was on semi friendly terms with, he didn't pay them any mind. The voice before him belonged to none other than Levi Ackerman.

How strange that he would meet his neighbour and infamous hero known as humanities strongest at the supermarket. In all honesty, this was their first-time meeting despite living next door to each other. "Hey. You're that guy that's really strong, the one-man army" Saitama said bluntly. I mean, it was kind of strange that in that sense they were alike. Having superhuman powers neither of them could explain.

Levi smirked in amusement at the irony "I could say the same about you" he replied sarcastically. He had seen many of the reports and damage that Saitama had done on his own. No hero in the association could rival his strength or abilities, not even the psychic sisters "Tornado of terror" or the "Blizzard of hell" could go against him in battle.

Saitama softened, though it was odd to say he felt a kindred spirit in Levi. Someone who had godly powers but had no way of knowing or understanding how he had gotten them. "So, the strongest humanity has to offer comes to a store on his days off too?" Saitama teased. He honestly thought someone his rank would be out at fancy restaurants like Fubuki.

A lot of the higher ups who could afford it ate out at 5 star places all the time. Living the good life with all its perks and constantly trying to outdo other people around them. But when there was no danger to fight, they tended to laze about and get bored all the time. Not really knowing what to do with their time.

Levi blinked at his comment in confusion before clicking and then sighed heavily "Despite what you may think due to my rankings. I never have found the upper-class life to be that interesting" he growled. He knew the stereotypes for people in his ranking and was glad to be able to break them instead of fitting in with the others.

He still worked part time at an office behind a desk, he was an uncle to his 15-year-old niece and barely ever got asked for hero work. Seemed the higher up you were, the more precise the hero work you were asked for tended to be. His life before joining the hero association had been anything but easy to boot.

The fact that he took pleasure in the life he had now was due to trauma and heartache. He didn't get this far due to his ranking at first, no from sheer willpower and resilience. He used his money from being a hero to support his niece over the past 5 years and getting her through school.

He never cared for using it to boast and live a lavish lifestyle like his co-workers. Whenever he saw them he openly through dry and sarcastic insults at them or shut off. He hated people like that, abusing their wealth and status to lord over the weak and oppressed. Indulging in their own greed like the pigs that they were.

Saitama blinked and then realized he had come across as a jerk "Oh no, I just meant I didn't think you shopped at places like this. There are stores with better quality that you can afford". He only came to this place because it was in his budget and he was able to afford the produce. With how much Levi earned he had no reason to shop here other than choice.

Levi blinked then softened, feeling bad for snapping at the other male. He yet again sighed with frustration "It's closer to my apartment and the sales are good quality. I have no interest in pricey garbage" he retorted. Growing up he had barely been able to eat and dress himself. Everything no matter how small it had been being a luxury to him, even soap, bread or clean water.

As he got older life had been easier and he had been able to make money. But he hadn't exactly been upper crust, after making the money he did. He had still been in the slums. It wasn't till his late twenties that he managed to get the life he had now. Growing up, he had seen the worst of the worst and learned how to survive however he could.

Because of this, now that he could afford to do so. He wanted to give his niece the life he had been neglected of growing up and making a stable life for the two of them. A nice home, decent food, decent clothes, hot water, good education. All the things he hadn't been able to have growing up, due to the shitty world he had born into at the time.

Saitama nodded in understanding, having a lot of money didn't always make you happy. Plus, he didn't see the big deal in it. He was content with the life he had now anyway. "I guess we have that in common" he said in a slightly amused tone. It was nice to meet someone of a higher rank that didn't have a stick up their butt like so many of the heroes did.

Levi softened and smiled slightly, he had heard the rumours of Saitama being somewhat of a simple-minded fool but he was rather kind natured and innocent in his eyes. Almost in some ways a child in a grown adults body. It was refreshing to meet a hero who to quote himself "Didn't have their head up their ass due to their status".

"Saitama, was it? You live next door to me, don't you? The guy that lives with his robot companion" Levi said casually. He had heard of another hero C ranking that was friends with Saitama. The demon Cyborg Genos, despite his strength he was bested by Saitama. Intellectually, Saitama was low class. In terms of physical strength, he was by no means weak.

Saitama blinked, after thinking for a while he clicked. He recalled his neighbour had the same name as the guy he was speaking to. What a coincidence that they would meet here. "Oh yeah. You're that clean freak guy who's really moody" Saitama said in a casual tone his voice playful. Though he didn't mean to, he sounded like he was mocking Levi.

From what he knew of his neighbour Levi, he really enjoyed keeping everything clean. He hated having any form of dirt around his apartment or on him in general. He didn't know why the guy had such a big issue with dirt, but I guess everyone had their pet peeves right? Besides it wasn't his business to be nosy anyway.

Levi frowned and irked at the comment but said nothing. Holding back his temper as to not make a scene. He wasn't so bad to the point he was afraid like one of those people who had to clean themselves constantly. Not being able to touch items or washing their hands all the time.

He had a dislike for dirt or filth due to growing up around it constantly. He preferred to keep things clean due to filth bringing back memories of his childhood growing up. "There's nothing wrong with keeping your home clean. From what I know of you as my neighbour, aren't you a deadbeat adult who seems simple minded but actually have a varied sense of intuition" he replied in a hostile manner.

Aside from his hero job, Saitama was unemployed and used to live off benefits. He had a low intellect and yet had a good sense of intuition about himself. So, he was one to insult Levi. If he really wanted to poke fun here, he would be able to hit anyone where it hurt. He had been able to shut down many of peers with a single sentence.

Saitama frowned intently, ok maybe he deserved that one for speaking without thinking. However, he was not a deadbeat adult, he was a hero just like Levi was. "Touché" he replied in defeat. Though he wondered what Levi would be like to face in battle, he had no interest in picking fights and involving innocent people.

Levi softened and was about to continue his shopping. Then a thought struck him, despite being neighbours with Saitama, this was the first time they had spoken as people. They had never really interacted much until today. Which in normal terms of socializing was pretty bad, given they had lived next door to each other for some time now.

"Oi, One punch. You like tea?" he asked abruptly. Given his amount of snackage in his basket he would think so. But then again not everyone had the refined taste for tea. He had first tried it as a child when his mother saved up enough money from her job as an escort and used her first wages to buy some to share between them.

Saitama blinked, rather taken aback by this comment. His neighbour really wasn't one for politeness, was he? But then again at least he got right to the point and didn't drag on like many previous enemies he had faced in the past. "Yeah I drink it" he replied slightly confused. Where was this headed?

Levi sighed, he may as well get to know his neighbour. Plus, Mikasa would help make the mood less tense. She tended to have a knack for lightening the mood. "I'm free tomorrow. Come around anytime. Bring your robot friend too, Mikasa doesn't speak to many people" he replied bluntly. Aside from her childhood friends that is.

Saitama blinked, from what he recalled Mikasa was this guy's niece. But free tea sounded good and Genos could make some cookies or something to be polite. "Sure. I guess" he replied awkwardly. First, they went from awkward conversations and insults, to being invited for tea. Kind of a random turn of events here.

But it wasn't everyday he got invited for free stuff. So, he wasn't going to be rude and say no. May as well reap the benefits of what was being handed to him. Plus, he was interested to see how the likes of Levi lived compared to himself. He wondered if he lived in a posh apartment with all sorts of valuable items.

Levi softened, content with this new meeting. Truth be told since learning about Saitama's strength he had been interested in learning about him as an individual. Not that he gave too many shits about how the guy became strong. But he had never met someone aside from himself or Mikasa, who owned such godly strength inside of him.

Though it was odd to say, he felt a slight kindred spirit inside of Saitama. One who knew what it was like to be different and not exactly able to fit in with others. "See you tomorrow then. Caped Baldy" he teased smirking slightly. It wasn't technically an insult, it was the name the hero association had given him one of their many heroes.

Saitama irked and held back the desire to yell angrily. He wasn't too keen on people commenting on his lack of hair, but he wasn't going to beat a person over it. He simply frowned and continued with his shopping. Though he would be in a somewhat unpleasant mood for being called out on his lack of having any hair for the rest of the evening.


	3. Tea, cake and conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genos and Mikasa meet while Saitama and Levi have tea together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Mikasa and Genos would get along well, having tragic backstories of losing their family

Levi stood by the cooker quietly as he prepared dinner for himself and Mikasa. A simple dish mind you nothing fancy, besides Mikasa wasn't that much of a picky eater anyway. Which was a relief compared to how bratty most girls her age could be, asking for things as if their parents were walking banks. Greedy shits.

He had heard as a child she was a lot more moody and emotional, showing her like and dislike of things openly. But after the tragic loss of her parents she became more docile. An obedient child who saw the world through cautious eyes, carrying the demons in her heart silently. However, when comfortable around someone she could smile or show emotions.

However, after moving into a new school with nobody she was familiar with. Mikasa had closed herself off again and tended to keep to herself a lot which worried him as her uncle. Though she studied hard and never got into trouble, her lack of a social group was often unsettling and made him wonder what was going through her head.

She had been raised to eat what she was given in order to grow up strong and healthy. If she did otherwise then she was punished for disobeying him until she learned her lesson. The punishment as a child being "You don't eat your greens then no dessert pot" which tended to work every single time. To this day she still held a slight grudge that he had done that.

Tonight's dinner was chicken curry and rice with vegetables. Not too spicy and not too sweet, just how he liked it. Plus, it was her favourite food aside from rice omelette. Though if it was a reward for passing a test or exam they would go out for food. Since they didn't do so very often and most days it was a treat so she didn't end up spoiled.

She had helped by looking out the table ware and getting changed before dinner so her uniform didn't crease. She even ironed it herself when she was done cleaning it too, which helped a load off his shoulders. For someone so young and still a student, she was indeed very organized.

She helped with chores, she was up to date with her personal hygiene, she was good with technology and her bills. He had no doubt that when she became independent she would do well for herself. Plus, it would very much be pre-bridal training should she ever find herself a husband whom he found to be worthy of her.

He wondered if Saitama would still be up for that tea invitation. I mean they guy could also be sleeping or playing video games, but it had merely been from politeness. The fact that he knew of his neighbour but had never once actually spoken to him in person. usually because he was at work or the fact he was busy with his own life.

Mikasa was now currently sat by the table watching TV, she had a love of anime and in fact was quite the Otaku. Though most parents would scold their kids for it, it made her happy. A distraction from her inner demons that haunted her since childhood. A form of escapism if you will, and he would not deny her that after all she had endured upon adopting her.

"Oi, did you wash up?" he asked sternly as he added the finishing touches. He would not let her eat without washing up, it was a rule that he had taught her since childhood. Wash before eating, after using the bathroom and when you got dirty. Otherwise she would get sick and that was not a good thing, but it would teach her a lesson.

"Mmm" she replied quietly not looking away from the screen. Her nose buried slightly into the red scarf that was wound around her neck protectively as always. Her black eyes blank and shiny yet showing various emotions as different scenes took place on the screen before her.

Levi sighed but took it as a response. He then began to serve up the food, making sure that they had plenty of food, yet got equal amounts and enough for both of them. He then carried the food into the living room and placed hers in front of her first to which she took it gratefully. Her eyes lighting up slightly at the hot meal before her.

They both praised for the food and then dug in, their empty stomachs eager to be filled with the hot meal. A long day of chores and studying at the library wearing out them both. "So, your studying hard. Careful not to overwork yourself" he warned sharply. Though Mikasa was indeed a genius for her age, she tended to push herself a little too much.

There were times when she had ended up bedridden with a fever from overexerting herself and not getting enough sleep. Leaving him to nurse her back to health and scold her for getting herself into that state. But part of him had secretly enjoyed being able to baby her a little, since she was so capable by herself.

Mikasa nodded quietly acknowledging his words. She attended an all-girls school but had little interest in making friends, having closed off her heart long ago after the loss of her parents. She kept in contact with her companions from childhood, Eren and Armin. But they had moved away so she could only keep in contact with them via email or letter.

None of the other girls at the school tended to interest her whatsoever. They all tended to be too noisy and loud, or just plain stuck up which she hated completely. Wearing smiles and pretending to be good people when they were faker than the breast implants they wanted to get with their part time jobs or allowances.

"Is there anything you want to do for your break? Your spring holiday is coming up soon, right?" he responded casually. He did tend to use that time to do something with her. Though he was busy with occasional hero work and his part time job, he always made time for Mikasa. She was family and came first above all else no matter what the situation.

Last time they went to a hot springs resort together and made some nice memories. Even wondering about the local woods and taking in the surrounding natural landscapes. For the first time in a while Mikasa had actually smiled about it too. At one with herself and completely at peace with her inner self.

Mikasa blinked her eyes shining slightly then nodded "Cherry blossom festival, bath house camping" she replied casually. Small but memorable things they could enjoy. If they could go out for the odd meal now and again she would like that too. But for now she would keep things simple and just be glad with the festivals or being able to soak in a public bath.

Levi hummed, it often amazed him how much of a simple girl Mikasa was. She never asked for much, but gave so much to others in return. Making him wish she would be just a little selfish. However, if that was what she really wanted he would happily indulge in her wishes. But that didn't mean he would not take pictures of them to make memories.

She would be a picture-perfect image standing there in a Yukata as the cherry blossoms fell. Maybe put some simple decorations in her black hair to finish the look, but nothing overly fancy mind you. However, should any boys try and make a move he would break their damn legs.

Mikasa was only 16 but she was indeed a growing beauty. What with her silky black hair, fair complexion and big black eyes, what man wouldn't fall in love with her at first sight. "I'll book some dates" he replied casually. Honestly, from how quiet she was you would never think that Mikasa was capable of acting like such a tomboy behind closed doors.

Mikasa's expression softened and a small smile spread across her face showing gratitude. Since he had taken her into his home as a child and used the hero money to get her through school, how could she ask for more? "Thank you, Levi Ouji-san" she replied gratefully. However, she wished he would let her cook now and again instead of doing it himself, just so he could take a little break.

* * *

Saitama sat quietly at his table enjoying his rice omelette with pickled radish as a side, not really anything fancy but it was what he could afford. Besides, he never really cared for the fancy life. He tended to avoid those kinds of people who did nothing but brag about their wealth or decadent lifestyle as it made him cringe.

As a kid just having Teppanyaki or a hotpot had been magic to him. His parents splurging a little to make something other than a basic meal with their wages at the end of a long school day. Keeping him warm on a cold night and filling his hungry belly with a warm meal which had been made lovingly by his mother.

Genos was sat beside him quietly as he ate his meal, simply content in watching him or keeping guard in case of trouble. That was his duty as an apprentice after all. He was only here to take notes on growing stronger and be of help to Saitama. He was already intruding enough by staying here and helping him with her work.

His mind wondering to what Levi had asked him earlier, about having tea after dinner. However, he thought that he should wait a little while as they most likely had a bigger dinner than himself. Plus, his niece was at his place, so they may want to enjoy some family bonding. He wouldn't intrude for long if she was staying the night, I mean they were only neighbours after all.

"Hey Genos?" he asked casually. I mean, he would feel bad if he left Genos by himself while he went out. The guy would just mope around his apartment like a lost puppy not knowing what to do with himself. Plus, he was so well behaved he wouldn't cause any trouble anyways.

"Yes Sensei?" Genos asked quickly his eyes lighting up eagerly upon his teacher informing him. Was he done already? Did he want another helping? Was something wrong? Was he out of beer in the fridge perhaps? Whatever he needed he would try and help.

Saitama hummed "My neighbour invited me round later. You wanna come along?" he asked curiously. If he would rather stay put then that was fine, probably wouldn't take long anyway. Plus, he had heard that Levi had a niece a few years younger than Genos, maybe they could hit it off. He heard she was in middle school, which would make Genos a college junior.

Besides aside from himself Genos didn't really interact with many people, before staying with him he had very much been a loner. Until he became involved with him he had no companions to speak of. Just that Dr Kuseno guy that helped every now and again when he was in need of repair work being done on him.

She would be about 16, he was around 19. That age difference wasn't so bad and he would gladly allow Genos to develop a relationship outside of their own friendship. It would be good for him to have interactions with girls at his age too. Might as well find someone special before he turned into an old man like himself after all.

Genos blushed lightly at the offer since he wasn't used to speaking to anyone outside of the hero agency. "Are you sure Sensei? I would hate to be a bother" he asked worriedly. He respected Saitama, but he would not interfere with his other relations.

Saitama smiled at his bashfulness "Nah, it'll be fun. Besides she may have a thing for robots" he teased. What if she turned out to be a massive mecha fan, that would be fun. Either way he had a feeling it would go ok, Genos was harmless unless he was in battle anyway.

* * *

Saitama stood outside Levi's apartment quietly humming to himself while Genos lingered in the background. Dinner had been pretty good, but next time he could try doing something else. Maybe grilled fish or something, quick easy and simple. While he didn't mind fancy dishes, the clean up afterwards and preparation time would only be a bother to him.

Eventually the door opened and an unfamiliar girl with black eyes and short black hair was stood in the doorway. She was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves and a pair of black jeans. She looked to be in her early teens, though she looked somewhat intimidating by her eyes you could indeed see she was very calm internally. Simply standing there waiting for them to speak.

Saitama smiled casually "Mikasa? I'm Saitama, your uncle's neighbour" he said in a friendly tone. He knew about her after her Levi had mentioned her at the store, one of the few things he remembered. Though he wasn't good at names, simple ones like hers were easier to remember since he tended to forget rude people easily.

She nodded and let them in quietly, briefly gazing at Saitama but her eyes not leaving Genos. Unable to stop staring at the blonde cyborg who walked into her front door. Saitama entered to see Levi in the kitchen doing some prep work, as expected his house was spotless. Not an inch of dust to be seen anywhere in the vicinity whatsoever.

Levi looked up to see Saitama and nodded politely "I'm just making the tea now. Please sit, Mikasa can you help me with the plates?" he asked sternly. Not wanting to be rude. He had some cake leftover from work, rather than waste it he took it home. Knowing Mikasa liked sweets, but now as an excuse to have a guest round.

Saitama sat in the living room quietly to which Genos followed and sat beside him. Taking in the rooms decor and the homely feel the apartment gave off. Not speaking a word as Levi wasn't really much of a big talker himself, like Saitama. Another thing that they seemed to have in common.

Mikasa briefly disappeared into the kitchen for a while, to which the two remained silent for a while as their hosts prepped. Nervous and yet casual at the same time. Not really used to speaking to other civilian's since they didn't always treat Saitama very kindly or were Genos's annoying fan-girls.

"Nice place you have here" he replied casually attempting to start up conversation. It was much neater than his own apartment and had a lot more books, novels instead of Manga. There were also more photos and the house very much smelled like cleaning products (but not in a bad way).

"Uncle Levi likes to keep the place clean. He has a thing about dirt" she explained casually as she placed the plates down. From the kitchen, they heard Levi click his teeth, making it obvious he didn't appreciate his niece commenting on the way he kept their apartment, especially in front of guests.

Saitama hummed, he was already aware of that from experience after living next door to Levi for so long anyway. He never really thought anything of it though. "So, you live here with your uncle or…?" he asked curiously. I mean given how young she still was it would only be natural for her to still be living with family before she graduated.

"Mikasa has her own room, but she tends to go out a lot and study" Levi explained appearing in the room with the cake. He didn't exactly like where this conversation was going. Though he had hoped she would live with him longer, she was an independent soul who sought her freedom. Part of him felt a little lonely at the idea of her spreading her wings and eventually getting her own dorm room when she went to university to study.

Saitama blinked in surprise, he was amazed for someone so young she was independent already. However, maybe Genos could teach her how to relax and have a little fun every now and again. I mean, who wouldn't want to go flying with a cyborg? It was every kids dream.

He then smirked a little at Genos "Hey Genos, Mikasa could join you to the store, her uncle and I may do some drinking later on. Plus, It's not good for a girl her age to be out on her own at night" he suggested with a slight smirk. Though it was an obvious excuse, it was the best he could come up with on the spot.

Genos panicked, though he knew it would be the right thing to do as a hero. He didn't want to be a burden to anyone who did not want his help. Besides, she seemed to be very quiet and not much of a people person based on appearances. He could only suggest not intrude.

Mikasa softened, she then looked at the blonde male quietly. Though she had no experience with speaking to boys since leaving her childhood friends behind she had promised her uncle. "I wouldn't mind, the company would be nice" she said politely. Plus, she was slightly intrigued by this cybernetic stranger living next door to her uncle.

Genos then softened and gripped his knees, as a hero he could not deny the help of citizens. He then bowed his head politely respecting his masters wishes to keep the young lady safe from harm "If that is your wish, then I will do so" he replied.

Levi hummed, catching onto Saitama's plan very quickly indeed. So, he was hoping to pair up his niece with his cybernetic companion? Not bad. He then began to serve up the cake quietly without speaking so much as a word to either of them.

* * *

Levi peered through the window as Mikasa and Genos walked down the street towards the local store together. A bittersweet feeling as he watched his niece next to a boy. However, the boy seemed respectable enough to not try anything which he was grateful for. Plus, Mikasa was seemingly shy around him so he assumed it would be ok.

Saitama was getting ready to go but had helped with some dishes, since he would feel bad if he didn't help out in some way or another. Rather content from his evening with cake, tea and small talk since not many people spoke to him. Though he wouldn't be in a hurry to do it again as he liked his personal space.

"Oi, Oppai shirt" Levi said quickly before he left. Though they had only met briefly and shared some choice words, he was grateful for his small gestures. Saitama turned to face him curiously, not really sure where he was getting these nicknames from. Not that he minded, some of them were actually very amusing indeed.

Levi sighed heavily, he never thought he would be asking this of anyone since he generally avoided people. "Mikasa never usually likes people, but your friend seemed to have hit a soft spot with her. Plus, it's nice to have company, so come over again sometime" he replied.

Saitama could only stare in utter awe, first tea and cake now he was being invited around again. He really didn't know what to say about any of this, but he wouldn't say no. He then smiled in a friendly manner "Sure, sounds fun" he replied. He then left quietly closing the door behind him while Levi smiled slightly before taking the dishes to be cleaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #GenoMika, SaiLevi Crack pairing


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their trip to the store, Mikasa and Genos start to bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Mikasa and Genos are very similar. They both lost something and have their trauma because of tragic events

Genos wondered down the street quietly, Mikasa by his side. Scanning his surroundings silently as he did so, making sure no harm came to either of them while they were out of their homes. Currently, they were on their way to the store to get drinks for his master and her uncle. Though he wondered why he didn't question it.

His master worked hard as a hero and deserved to be able to relax in any way he saw fit. He would never stop following his master even if the rest of the world were to hate him. He lived a reasonable life and saved a lot of lives from danger, but many people called him a cheat. Sending him threatening letters and saying how he didn't deserve his hero status.

He had few friends and even the heroes he did know they were lower rank but well liked. While Saitama was sent threatening letters and often called out by the occasional civilian. But for the first time since meeting the likes of Fubuki, he had a friend in the higher ranks. Someone who didn't treat him like shit like the others did.

His master seemingly got along well with the older male known as Levi. His master did not have many friends aside from a few S class heroes, so he would happily allow their friendship. They lived next door to each other anyway, so it would be bad if they just ignored each other. I mean Saitama spent a lot of time alone as it was anyway, so it would be good for him.

In some ways, he found them to be rather similar, His master was a hero for fun and did hero work for the sake of the people. Not for the money, the status, any of it. He had nothing to gain aside from helping others. In fact he sometimes stated that as kid he looked up to heroes in magazines because they did the right thing instead of caring about status.

It was strange to think someone who was a high rank as Levi would carry the same ideology. From what he knew Levi had a part time job in an office, using that money as well as the amount he got from the hero association to support himself and his niece. Though he was not broke, he took the part time job to kill time because he didn't get asked for hero work often.

He even used the money he earned from both jobs wisely and had a savings account too. He didn't use it for selfish means nor did he gloat about his status like so many others in the association. He was a very respectable man, living a peaceful life and from reports didn't get along well with the other heroes in his class.

There were rumours and stories of him calling out or getting into arguments with other heroes for gloating or acting conceited. He was a blunt man who spoke his mind, having a sharp tongue and not afraid to openly insult people he didn't care for or had a strong dislike of. Be it in his part time job or when amongst other heroes.

Which made him wonder if Mikasa would become a hero like her uncle too. However, he felt like her uncle would rather she took education and made something of herself instead. She was an Ackerman and had the skill her uncle had, awakening at the tender age of 10. Yet instead of going through hero training she lived a relatively normal life as a student instead.

He found that rather strange and a waste of her abilities, but it was her choice and if she did not wish to he respected that. Making him wonder what she would do with herself once she finished her education. The mentioned dark-haired teen had said nothing at all since they left, her dark hair tumbling in front of her face.

Her scarf wound tightly around her neck like a security blanket. Every so often she would pull it higher with her fingers, sheltering her face from the cold while her upper face peaked out. Without meaning to, she created a mysterious and almost alluring appearance about herself by doing such a thing which would attract many human males to her.

He wondered if she was scared of him or if she wasn't feeling well. If she did not desire to go on this mission to the store, he would not think badly of her if she desired to return home. As humans went though he had just met her a short while ago, she seemed like a decent young woman. She was polite, quiet and well mannered, respecting her elders and other people.

However, she was deadly quiet and kept to herself. She hadn't spoken two words to him or Saitama since she had entered her home and met at the doorway. Seemingly carrying a thousand secrets underneath her silent demeanor and that only made him more curious about what thoughts ran through her mind.

"Is something wrong?" she abruptly spoke breaking the silence between them. She had noticed his gaze shifting from ahead of them to her every now and again. Making him wonder if she had upset him. She wasn't much of a talker and could be very shy and reserved around new people. It took her a while to warm up to others, but because she didn't speak much. People assumed she was just being rude.

She didn't want Genos to think this of her, because he seemed like a nice person. Compared to herself he seemed so confident and open minded about what he was feeling inside. However, she was happy with his company and enjoying the time she was having with him, he and his companion/master seemed like nice people.

Genos shifted awkwardly feeling rude at causing her concern, he had made this young woman feel uncomfortable without meaning to. He racked his database to find a form of apology. Eventually he decided to speak as to not make this awkward between them "Miss Mikasa, if you would rather go back home into the warmth and safety, I would not think less of you" he replied.

She was wearing jeans which would keep her warm, but was still wearing a short-sleeved shirt still. A thick winter jacket wrapped around her person, thick boots and her scarf. Though her upper half would be warm, he worried that after some time the cold would get to her. He did not want her to get sick because she could not handle the cold.

Her eyes softened showing her gratitude of his concern for her, but she smiled gently and shook her head "I'm fine" she replied. Though she was happy he was worried about her. Apart from her uncle she had never really had anyone worry about her before. It felt nice to know he felt concern over her despite them being strangers, for the time being at least.

Accepting her consent Genos nodded and decided to continue with their journey to the store. Though he wondered how such further it would be until they reached their destination. He didn't want to keep his master or her uncle waiting as he knew that it would be rude to not arrive on time with their beverages.

"My uncle likes your friend" Mikasa replied abruptly her tone genuine. Her uncle very rarely liked anyone, so for him to have become so friendly with Saitama meant he had to be a really special guy. Her uncle barely tolerated anyone, but would eventually warm up to certain people. He was complicated like that and it was a trait she had unknowingly inherited from him too.

Now it was Genos's turn to be surprised "How can you tell? From first appearance his expressions and body language appeared to be intimidating" he asked curiously. Though the man had said nothing rude to them, his manner seemed very blunt and he spoke his mind honestly though he seemed to be short tempered indeed.

Mikasa blinked and then chuckled under her breath "He can seem that way, when I first came to live with him I thought so too. He's just awkward with showing his feelings is all" she reassured him. When she first met him she had been scared too, but over time she had learned about his softer side that he kept hidden from others.

Genos was taken aback by this but he could tell she was telling the truth. The genuine tone of her voice and look of fondness in her eyes. So, he would believe what she was saying to him. He wondered if he too would get to see this so called gentle side from humanities strongest at any point in the future too.

* * *

Mikasa and Genos wondered the isles of the shop quietly, having found some alcohol for the two adults back at the house. Looking for something themselves with the remaining money. Her uncle wouldn't mind, as long as it was just a snack and not something expensive. She wasn't a slacker or lazy in any way, so every now and again she deserved a treat.

Mikasa had said she needed to find miso stock and puddings as she had been craving some lately. But she left the other forms of shopping up to her uncle instead. Genos was surprised but didn't argue. She was rather mature for her age, given she was still in middle school. Most girls her age talked about boys nonstop or were talking about fashion and other girly things.

But she was very conserved, quiet and soft spoken. Keeping to herself and very polite, though he had a slight feeling that would be to do with the way her uncle raised her. Though he felt it rude and an invasion of privacy, there were questions he needed to ask her. Thought she could not help but wonder about that would not just go away.

"If I may be so bold Miss Mikasa, how did you come to live with your uncle?" he asked curiously. Most young girls would live with their parents at her age, unless because of family issues. Most times it was because parents worked abroad and had nowhere else to stay. At least that was the most pleasant or common form of living with another family member permanently.

Mikasa's expression became pained, her dark eyes becoming cold as memories flashed through her mind. She had never really spoken about such things aside from her friends. It had taken her a long time to get over the loss and grief she had been through. Her uncle and friends helping her every step of the way, helping her get back onto her feet.

"When I was little, my parents were attacked and killed by a group of thugs. They broke into the house hoping to use me as ransom and get what goods we had" she replied in a pained tone. She could still remember how it happened, every so often she would have nightmares or flashes of it happening in her mind causing her great sadness.

Her father had been murdered at the door with a knife, believing it to be a visit from their local doctor. However, they had attacked him before he could even react, letting him bleed to death like a dog. The killers even taunting him for being a naive and trusting fool for opening the door so easily without checking to see who it was.

Her mother had fought them and protected Mikasa, begging her to run and find somewhere safe. Acting out her role as a mother to the very end, trying to preserve her child's life. Mikasa had been in shock for a while before she had run, desperate to get away. However, she had been kidnapped by them and held captive while they thought out their plan.

Their neighbour's son Eren Yeager had heard the racket and took down the men with inhuman skill. Keeping Mikasa safe until the police and his father had come to save her. Once she was cleaned up and taken care of, she was sent to live with her uncle Levi. Though he was not the perfect guardian, he did love her and cared for her immensely.

Later she learned like herself he too had lost his parents and loved ones at a young age. His mother had died by the time he was her age and he lost his best friends in his twenties. She was all he had left in the world and cared for her dearly. The two were very protective of one another and it was easy to see why. They had lost something precious in their lives.

Genos's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this. His own past flashing in his mind, like him this girl had lost her family. Though she did not fight for justice to catch the person who did it like himself. She like him had lost everything, she was traumatized and protective over her loved ones. But she was still able to live a semi normal life despite the hardships she had faced.

Mikasa saw his expression and felt bad for bringing up such a depressing subject. "I'm sorry, I must have made you feel bad now" she apologized. She didn't want him to feel like it was his fault, he had simply asked a question. She hoped he would just forget about it and try not to dwell on the subject too much or it would become uncomfortable.

Genos shook his head quickly "No, I was just thinking how alike we are. When I was 14, my family was murdered by a rampant cyborg. Shortly after my entire body apart from my brain was turned into cybernetics" he explained. The first day he had been changed into a robot, he had broken down and sobbed upon learning he had lost his family.

Mikasa softened and a look of surprise came upon her face. She never thought she would meet anyone who would understand her pain. They were two sides of a different coin. She then shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She wasn't really used to speaking to other people, she had very few friends outside of her school either. She was a bit of a loner.

It was nice to have someone who understood, someone who knew what it felt like. It felt like they had an unspoken bond and form of mutual respect for one another. "I like you Genos, I don't know why. I feel like I can trust you, like I could tell you anything" she replied. She knew he wouldn't tell or judge her, he would keep his secrets.

Genos nodded, there was something about her. Something that made him happy, bringing a sense of warmth to his very core. But he could not describe why "For now, I believe it is called allies or friends. A mutual bond of respect and admiration" he replied solemnly. Though it felt strange he had never truly had friends before.

Mikasa smiled and nodded, she spoke to some people at school. Though aside from her past childhood friends she never really had anyone she could trust or speak to here. It made her glad she had met Genos. Because she now felt like she wasn't alone anymore, like she had someone who understood her.

* * *

Mikasa stood outside the store in the street with Genos now holding the bag. She felt a closeness to him, a silent bond being shared. She hadn't felt like this around anyone in a long time. The cold hair tickled her cheeks and she could see her breath in the air. Though it was chilly it was also comforting and lovely to watch the snow fall down around them.

Genos followed closely, knowing because it was growing late it would not be safe for a girl her age. It made him relieved to know he had opted to go with her for company. He was prepared to attack any assailant if necessary should they attempt any form of harm against her whatsoever, to attack an innocent girl was unacceptable.

Mikasa stood there silently peering up at the stars above them. Ever since she was young she had found them to be soothing and calming to her. Helping her when she was troubled or upset. From letters, she knew Armin had a book on what they all meant, but she had no hopes of reading it or borrowing it herself.

"Do you have everything you need? I would not at all be troubled should we need to look again" Genos asked in a reassuring tone. He was here to be of help to her after all. He would not mind getting items she may need while she waited patiently for him in a safe area of the store. It would be better than her waiting out in the cold.

Mikasa looked up at him, a long single strand of her hair tumbling in front of her face. A small smile appeared on her face and her black eyes lit up with a look of kindness. "No, it's alright. But I appreciate the offer" she said gratefully. She needed to get back of her uncle would become worried and start looking for her himself if she didn't come home.

Genos nodded in agreement and carried the shopping while she walked beside him quietly her hands in her pockets. Her head bowed and staring at the road in front of them. The two shared a comfortable silence as they headed back to the apartment. Content with one another's company yet not sharing a word between one another as they did so.

Genos could tell she was a complicated girl, much like himself. They had their scars and issues that they could never truly move on from or forget. But at least he now had someone to share his pain. Though their ages of loss were different, they shared the same pain. The pain of losing someone who was dear to them, of being too weak at the time to do anything.

"Mikasa" he said quickly then felt bad about saying her name without the polite term. Making him feel bad for addressing her so familiarly despite not knowing her that well. She turned to him curiously, her black eyes wide and yet hesitant. Surprised he was addressing her without the miss this time, not that she minded it at all.

Genos hesitated before composing himself into a reasonable state of mind "I would like to spend time with you again. When you are not studying of course or attending school" he asked hopefully. He would like to get to know her more. He usually avoided girls as they tended to be annoying and want to do nothing but obsess over his hero status. But she was different.

Mikasa blinked then softened, right now she was studying for exams. But she would like to spend time with him during her spring term, when she was not spending time with her uncle. She then smiled warmly at him, making Genos sense a warm feeling in his core. One that he could not describe, but certainly not one that he hated at all in any way.

"I'd like that" she replied warmly. She had hoped to go to the festivals this year, perhaps the two of them could go together, she had never had a friend to go with before. Genos then smiled back then averted his gaze back to the road before them. They then continued to walk ahead down the road back to their shared apartments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack pairing MikaGenos


	5. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genos and Mikasa reflect on their blossoming feelings for each other. Levi and Saitama offer them some advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated this story, I apologize for making you guys wait. I've had writers block on this story for ages as well as having a lot of personal changes happen in my life.

Levi sat quietly with a cup of tea by the sink while Mikasa sat at the table doing her homework with a cup of tea. Wrapped in a warm cardigan while still wearing her short-sleeved shirt and jeans. A comfortable ambiance about them, enjoying the remainder of their evening before they made themselves comfortable for the night and decided to retire to their beds.

They were always sure to be thorough with taking care of any jobs that needed to be done around the house so it did not become a problem later on for them. Avoiding unnecessary trouble always tended to benefit them later on. Be it in their personal lives at home or at school and work place, drama was never welcomed in a friendly manner. Neither of them being very fond of trouble.

It was starting to get colder outside but hopefully it wouldn't become too problematic. They were in early spring, so it was bound to be chilly, but hopefully no bad weather came to plague them. Bad weather would only become problematic for Levi and Mikasa on their commute to school and work respectively. Levi took his job and Mikasa's education very seriously, so he did hope it didn't become too serious.

But he had to admit, Mikasa was acting very different compared to her usual stoic self. Anyone who did not know her personally would think she seemed the same as usual, but he knew better. After having come back from her shopping trip with that Cyborg she had been in a lighter mood. He had never seen Mikasa show such an interest in a boy, not even after he adopted her as a child.

She had seemed indifferent and unaware of any boy who had shown an interest in her during her childhood. Even in middle school she rejected love confessions inadvertently for important matters. She had been a heart breaker at a young age which Levi had found very amusing, but hidden this from her to feed his own personal jokes. Plus she had been too young to understand at the time.

So, it was surprising for her to be affected by a boy of all things, as it was uncommon for her. He wondered what she liked about him but as long as she was showing signs of a normal teenage girl he didn't mind. She was so quiet sometimes he wondered what was going on in that head of hers. Her mind was an enigma, a fortress. She rarely spoke of matters of the heart or whatever thoughts were going on in her mind. Though she was prone to outbursts and violence when emotionally compromised or a loved one was in danger.

When she was a child and kids would make fun of her for having no parents she would lash out. Or when someone made fun of her for being scary or said something mean about him. However, these had been classed as bullying and defending herself so Mikasa had never gotten into trouble about any of these situations during her childhood.

However, she had changed a lot since then. Most days she spent it doing her studies or wondering about her future, I mean she had barely any friends at school and was a home bird. Never straying too far from home or his side. Not that he minded, he felt relief knowing she was safe. But it did cause him to wonder what was going on inside of her heart. She was such a quiet girl who kept her feelings to herself, it made him worry.

Having raised her after she lost her parents, the two had a strong that allowed them to understand one another better than anyone else. Sure, they weren't overly affectionate family members, but they did care about one another greatly. They just had their own way of showing it. Affectionate insults, arguing and subtle gestures being the most common.

Mikasa had always been a quiet girl, ever since her parents had died. Slowly she was able to open up over the years, but she would never be the same girl she had been as a child after such a great loss. Her eyes showed so many emotions, yet she rarely showed them physically. He hadn't seen her cry or get upset since she was a child. Though most would call them growing up, she was rather passive for a teenager.

But it was a boy of all things that led her to open up and show emotions? He sighed heavily "You like that boy Mikasa? The one living next door with Mr Saitama" he replied abruptly. Though she was not much of a talker, he had become good at reading her like a book. He wondered if Genos would be able to understand her as well, though he was part computer which would allow him to scan her heart rate and brain waves. There was still a lot that he would not be able to understand about her unless they bonded.

Mikasa stiffened, her eyes shining over a bit. Her cheeks dusting with a light blush, bowing her head and staring at her studies. She had thought her interest in him hadn't been too obvious. Somehow, she found a comfort in Genos, a kindred spirit of sorts. They had both lost, they had both suffered and both suffered from loneliness. He had lost his family too and was now a cyborg and a hero.

She wasn't exactly the stereotypical teenage girl and even some of her classmates called her a lonely beauty. She was emotionally repressed, overly protective, due to occasional breakdowns and nightmares. But she was still a student in middle school and lived with her uncle while he fought crime. She wasn't incapable of feeling emotions either.

A small smile spread across Levi's face, she was so obvious it hurt. However, those that knew her well would only be able to tell she had a crush. But he found it endearing, to know she was still capable of acting like a normal girl. "He seems like a decent boy, though older and somewhat dense. I would be more blunt and honest about your interests. Otherwise he may not get the hint" he replied casually. He had just better not try any funny business.

A look of relief and fondness came across her face, in his own way he was just being protective. But she was relieved that he approved of the relationship, I mean it would be odd given they were neighbours. "Arigato Uncle Levi" she replied gratefully. Though she had no idea of how to go about trying to flirt with him, bonding with him would be a good attempt to build a romantic relationship.

Levi muttered under his breath, she was growing up too fast. What happened to the little girl who hid behind her scarf and clung to him like a baby bear? But then she deserved to be happy given all she had lost. He wasn't the greatest guardian, but he did love her in his own way. Besides, this was the happiest he had seen her in a long time.

* * *

Saitama lay on his back reading a manga novel while Genos cleaned up and put leftover beers in the fridge to keep them cool. He was pleased his master had a pleasant evening with his new friend. Though abrupt, sharp tongued, intimidating and foul mouthed, it was clear to see that Levi was not a bad person. He was what people called "rough around the edges" meaning someone who appeared unsocial but was really not so bad.

Saitama had some friends amongst the hero community but not one could understand what it was like to have his power. At least with Levi he had someone that he could relate to in a sense. Neither of them fit into society and had their own issues in their personal lives. That gave them a common bond and a way of understanding each other, while sharing a form of unspoken respect.

Saitama peered at Genos, he had seen that Genos seemed distracted after he came back from the store with Mikasa. I mean as well as being part robot he was also part human, so he was capable of emotions after all. He just had a hard time expressing and understanding them compared to when he had been a human. But anyone could see that he was crushing hard on the dark-haired beauty, the way he had been staring at her.

"So, Genos, you got a crush on the girl next door. She's pretty cute" he replied casually. Though he could appreciate how pretty she was, he wasn't really one for girls who were years younger than him. But she seemed like a nice girl, not much of a talker but he sensed nothing bad about her. She was raised well and had a close relationship with her uncle. Though he did wonder if she had powers like him too.

Genos froze, his systems going into overdrive. He had been careful to hide that he had been affected by the younger female. Though he had been able to understand and bond with her, he never thought he would be able to feel such things. His core warmed when he was around her, his systems turned into a blur and he was unable to process anything when he was around her. His words turning into something confusing or unreadable.

But she was almost like a robot herself, unreadable, lacking expression and quiet. Somehow, he felt a kindred spirit in her and in a way, he felt he could understand her. Maybe her meeting was what people called fate. "Yes sensei. I admit, she is very physically alluring, and I can bond with her on many levels. However, I have no understanding of how to build a relationship with her. as well as that, I feel she would be happier with a human mate instead" he replied awkwardly.

Saitama chuckled under his breath, Genos had it bad for this girl. Though I doubted she would mind one bit about him being part robot. In fact, she seemed rather happy in his company. "Genos, she didn't seem at all bothered about you being a cyborg. I doubt she even cares too much. Instead of worrying about what others think, how about you just follow your feelings" he replied casually.

Though it was expected her uncle may be protective, he didn't mind them spending time together. In fact, he had seemed grateful he suggested Genos go with her to the store in the first place. Saitama was glad Genos was interacting with a girl, and much like him, her uncle seemed to be happy she was talking to someone too. Meaning she was as socially awkward as Genos.

Genos blinked, stunned by his master's reply. Though it was not uncommon for him to show wisdom. It was not often he heard his master speak so casually about relationships given he showed no interest in them himself. He never knew his master could be so insightful and perceptive, he wondered if he was regaining the emotions he had claimed to have lost. But he was none the less grateful for his actions.

"Arigato sensei. I appreciate your advice" he replied shyly. He felt like a fool and coward for not attempting to speak honestly to Mikasa about these feelings. But he had no idea of how to approach female humans, due to having never interacting with one before he was put into his robotic body. But he could always rely on his sensei for support.

Saitama blinked, Genos never failed to surprise him on how innocent he was capable of being. But then again, this was probably his first relationship with someone. So, he was bound to be naïve. "That's what friends are for right?" he replied reassuringly. Though he was happy enough to teach Genos life lessons and how to grow as an individual. He considered it a personal favour as a friend to help him in his endeavours with love.

Genos stared at Saitama in awe, he would never understand how anyone could hate his master when he was so kind. He was helping him out of the good of his own heart with his affections for Mikasa. "Hai" he replied shyly. For this reason and the many good deeds he had done in the past, he would forever be loyal to him.

* * *

"Mikasa, would you like to go shopping with me?" Levi asked casually. He had been meaning to get himself new clothes, but Mikasa could do with some new outfits herself. After all, she deserved it after how hard she had been working at school. And though he would not admit it, some of her current clothes were getting a bit too small for her.

Mikasa perked up, she had never been one for overly girly things such as shopping and such. But when she went with her uncle, it was usually a treat of sorts. Such as her birthday, for a brief trip or even as a present for working hard. She nodded her head, though she had never done it to impress anyone. She wondered if Genos would notice if she bought a spring dress or one-piece outfit. She was never overly girly, but she thought Genos may like it.

Just something simple that would make her stand out a little and maybe something he would remember about her. Though she was a little worried about whether he would notice that or not. He didn't seem to be the type of guy who gawked at girls or openly flirtatious, but in a way that was refreshing. To know that they could be patient with one another.

"If there are a lot of discounts I'll let you binge a little" he replied in a weary tone. It was not often he bought lots of clothes for her due to costs. But when there were large discounts on usually expensive clothes he would allow it. It meant that they could save money on other things when the payments came in, such as trips and food shopping.

Mikasa smiled a little, though she knew her uncle wasn't happy at her growing up so fast. He was encouraging her happiness and blossoming relationship with the roommate of their next-door neighbour. "I'll do extra chores as repayment" she replied. Though she knew she would be sore and achy from a lot of them. For all her uncle was going to do for her, she could think of no better way to thank him.

Levi softened, usually he would be happy about such a thing. He removed his gloves after finishing the dishes. Drying his hands of any residue water, then approached Mikasa slowly. Upon reaching her, he raised his arm to place a hand on her head. Ruffling her hair in an affectionate manner, like he used to when she was a child and sulking. "You deserve to have some happiness Mikasa. You don't owe me anything" he replied bluntly.

Mikasa's eyes gleamed a little as tears welled up, though she held back the tears. Though not often, her uncle did small gestures like this to show affection. Making her forever glad that her uncle took her in. He was supporting her new crush despite how protective he was. He was aiding her in courting him and he was helping her to seduce him. She couldn't ask for anything more, he had done enough already.


End file.
